Silent Moments of the Past: Original
by Fanatic24
Summary: MOVED TO A-MARLENE-S. READ LATEST CHAPTER!
1. Chap 1

**I moved the story to a new account, A-Marlene-S. I will delete the story soon.**

 **Death's tea party**

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Changes:

Couples. Canon. It depends really, thoughts?

-.-

"WH-what," A blonde male groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He hissed in pain and quickly closed them due to the bright sun. He lifted his arm to block out the light and he once again opened his eyes. As he did, he looked around his surroundings. His jaw dropped. Instead of a full out torn battlefield, he was in a huge meadow. That looked like no one has even taken a single step into. The trees surrounding the area were huge; they look like they could touch the heavens. A river ran through a field filled with wild flowers and tall grass. The place looked like it was taken out of a storybook.

Slowly getting up, he looked around to see if anyone else was there. "Where am I?"

He began to walk towards the river. The blonde kept his guard up, this could be an illusion for all he knew. He as he walked closer the river he heard laughter in the distance away; also the distinct sound of dishes and the smell of food in the air. There was a couple of shouts and laughter.

The blonde quickly ducked into the tall grass and silently followed the voices. They all sounded familiar to him. He just couldn't put a finger on it.

As he got closer, something or someone kept on pushing him to get closer and faster to the location. As he did thought, Naruto ended up failing a rather basic rule, to always be aware of your surroundings. Because of that he ended up having to learn it head on… literary.

"Damn it." He cursed holding his head in pain.

"Troublesome." the other groaned as he rubbed his own head.

"Shikamaru?" The blonde said in a surprised voice. "What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru looked up towards him. "Naruto ugh… troublesome"

"Do you know where we are?"

"Naruto…"

"How did we get here?"

"Naruto…"

"What happened, one moment we were…?" Naruto stopped talking when he felt something sharp press against his neck. He looked to see that Shikamaru is pressing one of his trench knives against his neck.

"Heh… sorry..." Naruto nervously laughed once Shikamaru retracted away.

"I don't know where we are." Shikamaru deadpanned, not even bother to sugarcoat anything. "Or how we got here. It doesn't look or feel like a gen-jutsu. But still…"

"I wonder where everyone else is?"

Shikamaru gave him a serious look. "I do not know. Last thing I remember is my time dying due to severe chakra exhaustion. You?"

Naruto scratched his scared cheek, trying to remember his last memory before waking up. "I was in the front lines. I noticed that Hinata was surrounded. I knew she could take them easily, and she did. But the moment she finished them… one of them appeared and she kind of didn't saw him and I kind of took the hit..."

"You two died and ended up here..." Slurred out a vaguely familiar voice.

Naruto and Shikamaru paled, they could easily recognize the voice. That much was not a big biggie, the issue was that, this person is supposed to be dead.

The two teens jump into the air and away from the third person. Naruto had out a kunai, one in each hand. Shikamaru had now both of his trench knives out. The two glared at the other. But it quickly turned into a gob smacked look when the other just turned his back at them and began to walk away from them.

"You two better come with me… There is a tea party and we can't be late for it." He began to sway around and to fall flat on his face. "Ow… I hate my exsistence."

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other than at the newcomer. They silently agreed to follow him to figure out what was happening to them.

"Neji… Is that you?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Wha-… of course it's me." Neji groaned. As he attempted to get up, to only fall back down. "I think I think I had too much tea."

"Are you sure it was tea…Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's not… it's actually sake. But there is tea and other stuff." Neji pointed in front of him. The other two looked at the direction he was pointing at. Their jaws dropped at the sight. Not even that far off, there was a table that can hold several people. The table was filled with different kinds of foods and drinks and there were other people sitting at the table. People who they believed they would never see again.

Neji got back up, dusted himself off, and wobbled himself back at the table. He sat next to a man that looks like a younger Hiashi. The man slap Neji behind his back in a jokingly way, it only caused Neji to cry into his own arms one the table. The man looked alarm but he just let Neji cry it off. The other people at the table only continued on with the supposed party.

"Shikamaru…" Naruto gulped.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru said.

"Is this really happening?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru did not know how to respond to that. He was looking at the people who were sitting around the table. Doing a head count on who exactly was there. After repeating the names in his dead, he only paled a bit more and more. That goes for Naruto as well when he made note who is sitting around the table.

Neji, Hizashi, Jiraiya, Kabuto, Itachi, Shizune, Zabuza, Asuma, and Shikaku everyone that had died, whom had close connections to them in someway or somehow. For Shikamaru, seeing his father and teacher made him stop in his tracks. As for Naruto it was seeing his godfather. They were both speechless. Then the entire table turned their entire attention to the two teens. That only made it even worse. They can still remember how most of them died. They decided to take a page out of someone's book… they fainted.

"Well… they took this rather well." Jiraiya, laughed in his drink.

Others added their own thoughts to it, while others shook heads in disbelief.

"What do you expect, to them we are dead. Now we are drinking and laughing like no tomorrow." Asuma sighed as he lit up a cigarette. "Well… almost everyone"

Everyone looked down the table to see a sobbing Neji Hyuga, who was now banging his head against the table.

"Still… How are we going to explain this." Kabuto said, waving around a lazy hand. "Even I don't know what's going on. All I know is that we're dead and now this…"

"I don't even know what's going on." Shizune said. "All I know is that one moment I was healing multiple injured and for one of them to attack me out of nowhere. To find out the next thing to happen is that I am here and dead…"

"Dead…" Hizashi said in an unpleasant tone. "I was the first one to die here and end up here with Miss Crazy."

He pointed at the very end of the table. Their sitting on a simple but intimidating armchair, sat a figure wearing a conical straw hat that had a light sage green cloth that acted as a semi veil that hid her face. She wore a tight fitted kimono with long selves that can easily hide her hands in, and a green sash. The main color of the kimono was white with purple, green and grey yarrows on the gown.

She sat calmly and slowly drinking tea. A small smirk was on her face but the others could not see it. Looking up, she saw that Jiraiya and Shikaku pick up the two teens and place them in empty seats; their heads on the table, and using their arms as pillows as they slept.

'Everyone is almost here.' She thought as she drank her tea 'Now all we need is to wait for the others…'

"That was like… almost twelve years ago." Shizune said looking at the former branch member.

"Yes twelve years here waiting for something." Hizashi responded, lifting a cup up towards his lips. "Apparently she has plans and has been waiting calmly for the rest of the key players to arrive."

"For what exactly." Itachi asked him with a sideways glance

"It'll be easier to explain once everyone else has arrived for this party." Hizashi shook his head.

"There's going to be more." Asuma frowned. "How many more are going to die in this war for this."

"Just look at how many more open seats there are left." Zabuza pointed out at the end of the table. There were four empty seats. "Now we just till they get here."

Rustling was heard behind the table. Almost everyone turned to see a purple haired woman in a trench coat walk towards the table. She was openly glaring at Kabuto. Said person, was gulping down his drink nervously avoiding the glare.

"Well hello there, Anko." Jiraiya smiled at her and his eyes betrayed his peevish behavior.

Anko glared at the old pervert before reaching into her pockets. A surprise look was on her face when she took out nothing.

"You don't have your weapons on hand when you seek to kill someone." The female from the end of the table, murmured out loud enough to be heard. "Why don't you sit and wait for the others to come and have some tea."

"You're asking me sit with two traitors and have tea with them. You got one thing c-" Anko was interrupted when she spotted a huge plate of dango appeared on the table in front of the empty chairs. "Dango's…"

Everyone sweat drop as they saw Anko sat down and dug into the plate of sweets. Completely ignoring everyone stares.

"Urg… my head." Naruto grumbled, as he sat up straight, rubbing his eyes. "I can't believe that I actually dreamt that Ero-Sannin and everyone else was alive and drinking tea…"

"That wasn't really a dream, Naruto." Jiraiya said, ignoring the nickname.

Naruto turned to see his god-father with wide eyes. "Ero-Sannin?"

"Who else, kid?"

Naruto launched himself to the Sannin and hugged the man. Silently sobbing against him, mumbling out undefined words, Jiraiya put his arm around Naruto to comfort him. A small reunion for the two…

Shikamaru raised his head up from the table and yawned. "Troublesome nightmare…"

"Nightmare?" Asuma asked looking at his student. "What would make you think this is a nightmare?"

"Try spending twelve years with this, this party never ends." Hizashi butted in. "Believe me, after the first few hours, I was ready to either kill myself or kill her."

"Shikamaru." Shikaku turned to see his only son look at him and Asuma with wide eyes. "This is real… As real as it gets."

The female at the head of the table smiled as she watched the scene. Even though they were dead, they were happy to see each other. She saw the teenager jumped from his seat and hugged his father then went to hug the man next to him. Who was/is his teacher and a second father to him. Let's not forget the other two. Jiraiya and Naruto broke apart and began to talk. Now it looks like the blond want was to kill the older man that has a perverted smile on his face.

A butterfly came fluttering down and landed on her plate. Smiling she reached and came and rested on her hand. "Take a seat, have some tea. We are waiting for two more to join in our festivities."

Shizune and Kabuto listed to her whispering to the butterfly and watched it fly off. They watched it fly into the tall grass to only be turned into smoke and be replace by a male in a green long hooded green coat.

Everyone turned to see the teen, most of them cannot place a name on him.

"Shino!" Naruto waved at him. Shikamaru sat back down in his seat, and nodded his head as Shino passed him. The third rookie took a seat and didn't say or react to his surroundings.

"Who's left now, Miss. Crazy." Zabuza said as he took a bottle of alcohol.

"Sand." Miss. Crazy as she is now been dubbed, said.

Shikamaru brows furrowed. He was going to ask a question when something hit him over the head. Multiple times.

"You Damn Idiot!" A blond female screamed as she hit Shikamaru over the head with an oversized fan. "Why did you take that hit?!"

Shikaku and Naruto, who were on either side of the poor male edged away.

"Temari!" Shikamaru managed to squeeze in. "Can you st-you troublesome woman!"

Temari dropped her fan, and now glared down at him. "Why? Why did you take that attack? You were needed more. Why"

Shikamaru got up from his seat and grabbed hold of Temari, it startled her and half around the table. "Troublesome woman!"

Temari fought back the tears but she clung on to him and hid her face in his vest. "You bastard..."

"I know."

Miss. Crazy coughed to get their attention. "I don't want to ruin the moment, but our last guest has arrived."

Everyone turned to the end of the table to see the last member. It made a few of them pale. Well three of them, Shikamaru and Kabuto, the first one was holding the sister in a close embrace.

"Gaara you're also in this." Naruto called out to the red head. Gaara attention was pointed at the pale Nara that was holding his older sister.

Temari let go of Shikamaru and quickly wipe away the tears. "Not you too, Gaara..."

"Where are we?" Gaara asked as he stayed in his spot, he glanced around the table. Kabuto was attempting to hide from his view. Itachi just stayed where he was at, calmly eating a rice ball.

"Now that you have arrived now we can down to business." Miss. Crazy smiled as she rose from her seat. She had of both arms against the table. "If you three can take a seat."

Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara took a seat; there was something about the female's voice, which made them respond without issue. At that, everyone at the table stop what they were doing at sat straight in their seats.

"Good." She said, as she sat back down in her seat. "Hizashi-san, if you could?"

Hizashi cleared his throat as stood up. "Now that everyone has arrived to this… party. Is there any questions before we start?"

Anko had a toothpick, in one hand and pointed it at Kabuto. "I have two, why are they here? And why are we here."

"Good question, but difficult to answer." The spokesperson said. "We are here because we have a task that would change everything."

"Change what?" Temari said folding her arms.

"A chance to change the total outcome of this war and our future if you play your cards right." Crazy said in an airy tone.

"You make it sound like we can actually change what has already happen." Shikaku said, he glanced at her with calculating eyes.

"What if I told you that…What has actually happened hasn't happen yet if we play along." She said.

Shikaku and Shikamaru both held identical expressions trying to figure out what she was saying. The rest of the table held similar expressions.

"Are you implying that has happen can be erased." Gaara asked in a monotones voice. "Or… make it never happen."

"Ah no wonder they made you Kazekage at such a young age, Gaara-sama." Crazy said.

Then it clicked in Shikamaru head, then not a second behind, his father also came to the same conclusion.

"What you are implying… is… impossible." Shikaku said to Crazy. "Then again… this is also impossible."

"What are they talking about." Naruto asked not knowing what was going on.

Jiraiya frowned taking in what they were talking about. He noticed the only calm one was Hizashi. "Do you know what's going on, Hizashi?"

"Yes." He replied bluntly. "What she is saying and going to do is all too real."

"Time travel." Itachi said, even though his face held an empty look, the way he said his words sounded soft and surprising. "Can this actually happen?"

"Of course it can happen." Crazy waved off. "That's why I gathered all of you."

"We all have a place in this game." Hizashi said, "I-"

"How the hell is this a damn game." Anko seethed.

"Simply." Crazy said as she reached for her hat. "All of you played either a small or big role within your lives. Think of it as a butterfly affect."

Removing the straw hat, half of the people gasp once they saw who the one who summoned them was. She had a round face, which held a huge smile, her eyes were a deep night blue almost black. Dark hair tied in a high bun, with bangs covering her forehead and the sides of her head is a swept motion. She looked to be in her mid to late teens.

"I believe I should make my introduction." The dark haired teen said. "My name is Tomoko Akira. I used a forbidden seal that cost me to give my soul to the Shinigami. Lord Shinigami gave me a deal that I couldn't refuse."

"Tomoko Akira." Jiraiya eyes widened in recognition of the name. "Raise no Tomoko, Tomoko of the Otherworld."

"My god…" Zabuza looked at Tomoko and was agape. "I remember that name. That name gave everyone back home nightmares. Raise no Tomoko, the one who can open doors that no one can get into. You have one of the highest assassination rates from what I heard"

"Senpai," Anko whispered to herself.

"Why am I not surprised." Shikaku groaned in his hands. "Even in death you manage to make my life hell."

"You know her dad." Shikamaru asked, looking at Tomoko, there was something about her face that looked familiar.

Asuma started to laugh at Shikaku discomfort. "Tomoko is Shikaku's sister-in-law."

"We are getting off topic." Hizashi coughed.

"Right… As I was saying, Lord Shinigami made me a deal. If I can bring him certain souls, then…"

"If we go through with this, all we have to do is give him what he wants." Neji said, finally over the crying and drunk spell. "Is that all…"

"Or is there more than that…" Shikamaru said.

Tomoko stared down at everyone, she let out a deep sigh. "Lord Shinigami is an extremely patient god. At one point everyone dies. What he wants is the official death of the so called immortals and many others. All the casualties of the war would be gone from his domain, yes. But… What he really wants… is something that I cannot tell you at the moment"

"Are we tied to this deal." Gaara asked. Everyone turned and stared at her. "If we are…"

Tension filled the air.

"No… No one sitting at this table besides me is part of the deal." Tomoko said, a lot of the people let out a sigh of relief. "I pick each one of you for pacific reasons, but in order for this to work you have to make a pact to him."

Everyone froze.

"What do you mean by that." Temari said in a careful tone.

"What she means is that, we can't go back without His consent." Hizashi defended. "We have to plan out everything before we go back. Who do you think is going to send us back?"

"Is that the only way?" Shizune asked in a whisper.

Tomoko stayed quiet and bowed her head.

"Are you saying that if we do this we can save everyone?" Naruto asked, with a determined look on his face. He stood up looking right at her. "We can avoid this war."

"And much more, Naruto, and so much more." Tomoko commented staring up at the Uzumaki.

"What are the conditions?" Shino asked. "Why, because if I am going to go through this, I want to know what exactly I am going to go through?"

Tomoko smiled. "The conditions will be explained once you agree. I promise everyone that the only thing that you have to do is make sure that the future is secure."

"Before I agree to anything, can someone explain to my why are… _they_ here." Anko said pointing at Kabuto and Itachi.

"Kabuto actually wanted revenge against Orichimaru and Danzo." Tomoko said.

Everyone stared at the silver haired young man; Kabuto sat up straight and frowned. "They both had a hand in the killing of someone very important to me. The main reason I joined the snake in the first place was to make sure she stayed safe and not to get her killed."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Then they turned to Itachi.

The only people who knew of his past were Naruto and Jiraiya. Itachi let out a tired breath and quickly explained to them the situation behind the Uchiha Massacre.

"And I thought Mist was bloody," Zabuza commented. A few glared at him for that. But then again the root (No pun intended) of the problem started in Konoha.

Slowly rising up, Tomoko looked over the table with a tired look, "If you want time to think about it…"

"Well I don't know about anyone but if what you said is true… then what other choice do we have," Asuma said, as he played with a cigarette. "I want a better for her and for…"

He didn't finish as he clench to death stick. He regretted a lot of things, but the one thing he regretted was not being there the birth of his child.

"I want to go back and make it up to Haku." Zabuza said.

"Hey I have a question?" Naruto asked. "Is Haku a girl or a boy?"

Everyone's head dropped. No matter how much he grew up, he was still… Naruto.

"Haku's a girl" Zabuza deadpanned.

"I Knew It!" Naruto said.

"I want to go back to make sure the clan actually make it right between the main and the branch." Hizashi said. "After I died, I swear that he started to walk with an extra leg."

No one can deny that…

The others added in what they wanted to change about their past.

Gaara rose from his seat and looked at Naruto then at Tomoko. "I believe that everyone is going to agree with the… arrangement."

Everyone nodded their heads.

Smiling at them, Tomoko put on her straw hat again, "Then that case, you better start planning, he's going to be here in one hour. Oh, you may want to add the conditions of what exactly you want to have when you all go back."

Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru looked at his dad and said in a serious tone "Am I really related to her?"

"Unfortunately…"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Council Meeting and a Change of Plan**

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

"What did she mean about what we want when we go back." Temari said, looking around the table and then all eyes landed on Hizashi.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Hizashi asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You know far more than the rest of us." Shikaku pointed out.

Hizashi let out a sigh, as he ran his hand through his hair. "What she meant is that, once we go back… many things could change. One choice can lead to an early end or to a long haul of pain. We have to be careful with the way we change things. We can't just change things out of massive proportion."

"She told you all of that?" Shizune asked, waving her hand towards his direction. "Then what's the point of going back if it's going to be worse than?"

"What he's saying is that, we have to be extremely careful." Zabuza growled out. "If we make a single mistake or forget the slightest detail we could end up losing the ones we need for the upcoming events."

"Zabuza and I have been here the longest out of all of you," Hizashi added in, he refilled his cup with sake. "During our stay here; we've seen what has been happening out there. Including seeing all the different outcomes of each event, including meeting Death himself a couple of times."

"Wh-what!" Jiraiya stuttered, everyone look confused or look in disbelief. "You two actually met the Shinigami"

"Yeah… After the third or fourth time you get used to seeing him..." Hizashi shrugged, looking not at all impressed with his past encounters with the Death God.

"If you don't mind him threatening you every few seconds to send you to your personal hell." Zabuza shivered at the memories of each threat. "Never again…"

Everyone did an involuntary shiver.

"We have to be specific with what we do." Hizashi said before anyone said anything a two-pieces of paper appeared out of nowhere and landed in the middle of the table. Right in front of Naruto and Shikamaru, they looked around the table they saw Hizashi and Zabuza nodding their head at them.

Slowly they reached over and each one grabbed a paper. As they read the paper, serious looks came to their faces.

Once that the two teens, finished reading the papers, they folded them up and put them in their pockets. Naruto look around the table. "We don't have much time, and we have to plan what we have to do, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sat straight in his chair and took out a scroll and a pencil. "You said we are going back in time"

"Yes."

"Did they specify what year, month, day for the return?" Shikamaru questioned writing down notes.

"No… now that you mention it...no. They did not."

More notes were taken down. "What about our current abilities, did they say anything about that?"

"No."

Shikamaru continued to asked question after question. Everyone else began to understand what he was doing. He was going over what they needed to do. After several minutes, Shikamaru finished questioning Hizashi.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru grumbled, he rechecked the list he created several times to make sure go got everything. "Alright, when we do this we need a specific date to when we go back. We can't go back to far or too far in"

They all sat there thinking, what would be a right time to return. They have to ensure they go into a time in their lives and change everything for the good of the world.

"My birth-date." Naruto finally said, breaking the silence. "It's the day that Obito came and made the fox attack the village. The day that set off a chain reaction."

"Before or after the attack?" Shikamaru asked, pencil ready to write. Unlike the others sitting around the table, whom looked tense or right down horrified at the thought of having time rewind to that moment. The Nara trust his friend and could see the possibility of going back on that point of timeline.

" _Shikamaru_." Temari hissed at him.

"Right after the fox been sealed in him." Jiraiya answered Shikamaru, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued on. "We could save lives but…"

"We have to make sure Naruto has the fox sealed inside of him." Itachi chimed in. "He's the only one to be able to withstand the fox's chakra at that point and if we interfere with the attack more lives can be ruined."

"What about your parents, Naruto?" Neji asked.

Naruto groaned at that, before putting on a sad smile. "As much I want to… If they are still around then I won't be able to learn the lessons I have learned growing up and…I have a feeling I will see them again someday."

"You are willing to take on the harsh glares once again, Naruto?" Gaara asked.

Naruto gave his friend a half smile. "If I could already stand being alone for most of my life at this point, then this should be a piece of cake."

"Wrong." Shino stated, he looked over at Naruto to see him looking at him with surprise. Naruto's expression quickly turned downcast but Shino continued with an explanation. "This time you are not going to be alone, Naruto-san. This time we are here for you and for anyone who is in need of a friend."

Shino hunched against his chair and said nothing else.

"He's right." Shikaku sighed, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his chair. He closed his eyes in thought. "Last time, my clan and several of the clans tried and failed to adopt you. The civilians and few of the minor clans always out voted us from ever taking you in."

"The branch wanted to take you in, but we withdrew due to our own seal." Hizashi added in with regret heavy in his words.

Naruto began to smile at everything that he has being told. Then a look of determination once he thought over everything and looked over at Gaara. "I know that I won't be alone, including you Gaara."

"You got that right!" Temari said grabbing hold of her brother's hand to show her support.

"Thank you..."

There was a calm silence that fell over them. Whispers ran around the table as they started to talk about future plans and that peace quickly ended when Naruto added something to the plan.

"Before anyone freaks out, I prefer to not have any of the clans or anyone taking me in."

"Are you sure about that, Kid?" Jiraiya said, with a shock look. "I ca-"

"You need to work on you spy network and this time you have to come to Konoha more often to report in." Shikamaru interrupted the Toad Sage while pointing his pencil at him. "Plus he didn't say anything about us helping him."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his friend. "What, no troublesome?"

Shikamaru looked up from his scroll with a bored look. "Troublesome, happy?"

"Very."

"What are we going to do with Sasuke and the Uchiha Massacre?" Itachi asked, he had a tight grasp on his cup of tea that near threatened to break due to the pressure that was being applied to it. "I do not want to have to go through killing my clan even if it's for the greater good. As for Sasuke, I don't want him to go down that path again even if he did manage to find his way in the end."

"The majority of the Uchiha always resented the village… I said majority… with or without the help of Obito." Jiraiya said, Itachi gave him his usual empty look. "As for your brother…"

"If he does not redeem himself, we will kill him. Why? To ensure the safety of the village." Shino said in a low voice.

Itachi bowed his head, he wanted to save his brother but… if it's for the good for the village... "Only if it's the last option."

"Don't worry, Itachi, I'll everything I can to help him before he goes down" Naruto promised the Uchiha.

"What was written on those papers anyway?" Kabuto asked.

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at him with serious expressions. "Classified Information"

Several more questions about everyone's past and plans to take out many problems came to be…

"Done." Shikamaru said while he closed the scroll and gave it to Naruto. "Here, all of the points we need to make sure we need to do and what we have to avoid."

"Are you two in charge of this then or what?" Anko asked as she continued to eat dango.

"Makes sense." Shikaku and Asuma both commented.

"How?" Shizune asked.

"Naruto has been in this mess since he was born." Itachi said, he raised an eyebrow towards Shikamaru's direction. He and the Nara never crossed path's persay. True, he would occasionally see the Nara whenever he picked up his brother at the Academy or whenever he did jobs around the village. Never once did their blades cross paths, but he had heard of how he planned in exact detail to take down Hidan and Kakuzu, even going as far to personal defeating Hidan. This is someone you want fighitng with you, not against. Still, what is his connection to the Uzumaki. Far as he heard, the Nara is closer to the Akimichi than anyone else. "As for the other…"

"I see Shikamaru as my closes friend and I trust him." Naruto responded, wrapping an arm around Shikamaru's shoulders.

"Plus the idiot needs someone to keep him organize." Shikamaru added in, ignoring the glare that was shot his way. He unwrapped the arm around his shoulders with a yawn. "Have you seen how your apartment looks like, troublesome..."

Naruto face planted against the table, in a comedic manner. Almost everyone who has actually seen Naruto's room nodded their heads in understanding.

"Plus, I would protect, follow and fight right side along him." Shikamaru said lazily. "Even if I have to do something troublesome, like becoming your chief adviser once you become Hokage."

"You better become his chief advisor." Temari warned, giving Shikamaru a glare to add emphasize to her words. "This time you better become a Jounin and not stay at Chunin."

"Since when did you care about that, Temari?" Narato asked, he didn't bother to hide his devious smile that was aimed towards his friend's direction. Shikamaru caught sight of the smile and internally groaned at what's coming up next.

"I do not want my sister to marry someone that has... a less than steller reputation..."

"It's settled then" Neji said aloud before anything else could be said or done. In actually, he just managed to get out of his drunken state just enough to catch some of the conversation. "I would also help you Naruto become Hokage."

"Of course I would help in every way I can." Shino agreed as well,

Everyone nodded their heads, in the entire time they known or seen him. They can tell a leader is right in front of him.

"Alright this is what we are going to ask for when she and him come back." Naruto said as he looked over the scroll. "…. Shikamaru…"

"Yes."

"Why is there multiple troublesome' written here?" Naruto asked.

"Troublesome."

-.-

One hour has passed, everyone around the table were on edge. They waited for the arrival of the main host of the party.

Slowly the sun began to disappear behind grey clouds. Fog began to creep through the tall grass, in a mocking manner. Everything around them began to slowly freeze.

"He's here." Hizashi said.

Then a tall dark cloaked figure appeared from the tall grass, and behind him was Tomoko. The figure looked to be ever taller than Kisame and Juugo. His hood covered his face, the cloak also hid his body, and the only thing visible is his arms. In his right arm he had he carried prayer beads in the other he had a dark wooden staff.

"Have you decided everything then?" The Shinigami asked in a dark looming voice.

Naruto stood up, and held out a different scroll. Opening it he did a quick look at it before closing it once again. "Tomoko told us that we have to make a pact with you in order for us to go back. What is it exactly do you want us to do for you?"

Death stops for a moment, and looked down at Tomoko. "You do realize this takes away the element of surprise you know?"

"Do you want me to get Mrs. Death?" Tomoko threatened.

"No!" Death replied quickly. He turned back to everyone. "What I want are the souls of those who are past overdue and others... In order for that to happen you have to become my messengers."

"Your what…" A few asked while the others murmured among themselves. "You want us to work for you?"

"Yes and no." Death shrugged sitting down in the armchair while Tomoko stood next to him. "What I want from all of you is send me the souls I have assigned to you. The only one who actually works for me is Akira-san."

"Assassination. You want us to kill." Shikaku said his eyes narrowed. If Death wants them to kill, well for being a ninja it's part of the job. But depending who is on the list.

"Not like that." Death asked the unasked question. "All I want are the one who truly belong in the depth of my belly. How you do it is up to you, just as long I get what I want"

Everyone sweat drop at that. They were not so sure if he was telling the truth about that or not.

"Like what Akira-san said, I am a patient god, everyone dies one way or another." Death chuckled. "The ones I am sending you are the ones I want sooner than later"

"Will that be it on our part for you?" Neji asked.

"Hm..." Death thought for a moment. "There is another thing but that can wait once all of you die… but I don't see that happening in any of your futures so soon... again."

"I will also say this, I am very generous to the ones who serve me loyally." Death said as he stood. "I will give you gifts for your service. Even though it makes it looks like you have a second chance in life. Do not waste it, and do not fail me."

He held out his hand towards Naruto, in turn Naruto gave him the scroll he had in hand.

Examining it, Death chuckled at it before closing it and placing it in his cloak. "Rise everyone and follow me"

Slowly everyone followed him towards an empty patch of grass. "In a giant circle everyone. Including you, Akira-san"

With a confused look, Tomoko got into a circle with everyone else. Death stood in the middle.

"Now I want every one of you to stay were you are and focus?" Death said as he began to chant in an old language no one understood. "Oh… it's better if you close your eyes"

Death swung the staff around himself, in a repetitive matter. The clouds darken; the fog began to swallow everyone from sight. Then it happened. The fog began to swirl around the circle in high speeds, they were in the eye of it. Everyone felt like they were being suck into it.

A giant flash of light appeared, then nothing. The dark clouds disappeared. The fog gone, with no signs of it ever being there, the only things there is Death standing right in the middle of the field.

"That went better than I thought." He commented, as he took off his hood; to reveal a man with pale skin and dark hair. "Now that I sent Akira-san back, now I have to do all that paper work."

He shivered at that, paperwork is his personal hell for him.

-.-

Death all around, guilt, pain and misery filled the air. The village was once again in shambles, the same way he remembered it.

Shikaku sat in his chair, in the council room. Looking around he saw many faces, a few he remembered and others he made sure to make privates notes on for later. Looking towards his left, he saw the head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi, with him his guard and brother Hizashi.

Hizashi did a slight movement that caught his attention. Shikaku responded.

'It worked…' Shikaku thought, as he looked around. He frowned when he saw a less bandaged Danzo walking into the room. It only deepened when he saw the civilians and the smaller clan's heads. "What a drag"

"You can say that again." Inochi, said, as he sat next to him. "It's a war zone out there"

Choza nodded his head in agreement.

The doors opened to show Jiraiya coming in with a bundle of blankets in hand. The third hokage was right behind him. Everyone began to scream and shout for answers.

"Where is the Fourth Hokage…"

"What happened to the demon…"

"What's going to happen now…"

Many questions went by, and none of them been answered. Jiraiya looked up to see Shikaku and Hizashi. Once again, a silent signal was given and received. Quickly the third told the council that the fourth had sacrifices himself to save the village. How he was going to take the mantle of Hokage again, among several other things.

'Now for the hard part…' Three thought heavily.

"What exactly happened to the fox?" Fugaku said staring down at the bundle in Jiraiya's arms.

Jiraiya held it closer to him; he began to murmur to it. The third let out a troubled sigh and began to explain to them what happened to the fox.

"You're saying that the Fourth sealed the demon, in that boy?" one of the council members said horror.

Then all hell broke loose. Many of them screaming for the death of the newborn, and many other things.

"SILENCE!" The third yelled out. It made everyone in the room silent. Shikaku coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Yes, Shikaku-san?" Said a very tired Hokage.

"You are telling us that the fourth hokage died sealing the nine tail fox, into a newborn; thus saving the entire village." Shikaku summarized. "Who is the child anyway?"

This was part of the plan; they decided that it would be known that Naruto is semi related to Jiraiya. However, in that retrospect.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he is my responsibility." Jiraiya said in a serious tone. "His parents put me in charge of his safety before they died defending the village. His parents were Kaze and Mizu Uzumaki. It was the promise that Minato and I gave to them. To take care of Naruto, Minato wants this child to be remembered as a hero and not as the fox itself."

They used two names that would never would remembered. That and Jiraiya and Shikaku made false documents of the 'parents.'

More disagreements were voiced throughout the room.

"Are you implying that you would take the child with you, Jiraiya?" Dunzo said, eyeing Naruto.

Naruto began to stir, his hand peeked out of the blankets and tried to grabbed onto the toads sage hair.

A lot of the people looked in disgust while others looked at the baby with amusement.

"I have to travel due to my spy network, and I can't do that with the gaki-" Naruto pulled at his god-father's hair. "OW… Okay damnt, let go!"

Now it was a tug-a-war between Naruto and Jiraiya hair. A few laughed at the show, others hid a smile. While others maintained a composed look.

As Naruto continued to move, the blanket began to fall off, showing a sun kissed, blond, and whiskered baby.

Many of the civilians turned red in anger, the child looked exactly the way their now dead Hokage look.

"Then what are you going to do with the child, if you can't take care of him?" A man asked, he was one of the lesser clans in the village. "Why don't we just kill it and be done with it."

"Legally he is under my custody." Jiraiya said, as he held Naruto close to him. The baby continued to play with the sages hair. "It's too dangerous for him to be out. Especially if the seal can still break at any moment, at this time"

The entire room was silent, expect for the giggles that Naruto made whenever Jiraiya attempted to get his hair back from him.

"What a drag..." Shikaku sighed, he looked directly into Jiraiya's eyes, "If that's the case, you have to have someone take care of the kid when you're out of the village, then"

"A temporary caretaker...?" Hiashi added in.

"Yes that!" Jiraiya responded as he approached the stands. "I need people who I can trust with the kid."

As he walked towards them, many of the councilmembers tried to avoid him and the baby.

"And I know just who." Jiraiya handed Naruto to Shikaku. Who was now wide eyed in surprised. "Thanks for volunteering, Shikaku"

"Wha-what!" Shikaku said in surprise. This was not part of the plan as far as the shadow wielder knows. "I-I-I can't just-"

"Thanks again! I have to go. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back and take care of the brat!" Jiraiya smiled as he walked out of the council room. "I'll repay you once I come back."

The moment that the toad sage closed the door, Inochi and Choza began to loudly laugh at their friend misfortune. Shikaku mouth kept opening and closing. He was unable to say anything.

Naruto smiled a toothless smile. He lightly slaps Shikaku on the cheek.

Shikaku frowned at the boy, he swore that he could see an evil glint in his eye.

"Wait one moment!" One councilman yelled pointing at the two. "We haven't even decided if the demon is going to live or not!"

Shikaku frowned deepen, he held Naruto closer to him as he began to rise. Inochi and Choza stood with him. The other two are always by their friends side, no matter what.

"I believe the fate of the child has already been decided." Said a monotones voice.

Everyone turned to see Shibi Aburame, standing up as well. Buzzing was heard throughout the room. "Fact, Jiraiya-sama handed the boy to Nara-san for safekeeping until he comebacks. If he comes back and finds out that, he is dead. Then the one who condemned would also suffer the same fate."

"I believe so." The Third said in relief. "Then it has been decided that the Nara's-"

"I would nominate the Yamanaka clan to also take care of the child." Inochi added in.

"I would also want to add the Akimichi clan." Choza said.

No one wanted to say anything to it. Due to the fact that they can easily make their lives hell in the long run. Then two other clans added in to help with Naruto. It took Shikaku a bit by surprise but it wasn't much, since they also in the forgotten past also wanted to help Naruto.

"Aburame clan will stand by to help when it is needed."

"Don't forget to add the Inuzuka clan."

The old professor couldn't help but smile. "Then the ones who called out would be the temporary caretakers and protectors of Naruto Uzumaki."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Moments at the Time of Day or Night**

Shikaku walked home with Naruto over his shoulder. The kid had a blanket over him to hide and to shelter him from the cold harsh night. Him and the other clans head agreed on that once that everything has calmed down they would meet and see what they are going to do with Naruto.

The Nara head could feel the glares that were toward Naruto and a few towards himself. He felt Naruto small grip tighten around him. and it only reminded of all the times he held onto Shikamaru at this time of age. At that moment, Shikaku made a mental promise to to take care the baby in his arms.

"It's going to be okay, Naruto." Shikaku said in a soothing voice, the tiny blonde calmed down for a bit.

Walking towards the Nara compound, one of Shikaku's clansmen approached him. The clansmen informed him that there was minimal damage but several of the deer had managed to escape. However, they were caught and brought back. They were fortunate that they didn't get hurt as much as they expected. That was a relief for everyone, they'll going to be busy taking on orders for the hospital and local doctors.

The clansmen did not bother with acknowledging the child in the Head's hands, until it decided to make it presence known.

"Troublesome kid..." Shikaku sighed as he brought Naruto down enough for the other man to see him.

"Sir?"

"I will explain everything in the morning. Jiraiya-sama put him in our care, Ensui." Shikaku said.

Ensui nodded his head in understanding but refrained from saying anything else deemed troublesome. "Is he…?"

Shikaku did not respond, he only placed Naruto back over his shoulder. "Gather the elders; I'll meet with them once I have a talk with Yoshino."

Ensui nodded his head, and disappeared in the shadows.

Walking down the road to his home, he noticed that the lights were on in the living room. As he quickly walked into his home, Shikaku silently walked into the living room. He saw his wife and his infant son in her arms.

Clearing his throat, catching her attention.

"Shikaku, you're okay… What or who is that?" She pointed at Naruto.

"It's a baby." Shikaku said, playing a rather dangerous game.

"I know that, but why do you have a baby in your arms that isn't your son." Yoshino said in a low and careful tone. Shikamaru began to shake in his mother's arms.

"What a drag." Shikaku muttered as he pulled the blanket away from Naruto's face. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya-sama put me in charge of his health when his is out of the village. Few of the other clans volunteered to help out as well."

Yoshino looked down into Naruto's sky blue eyes. She was thinking up multiple reasons why the old pervert would want her husband to take care of the child. The child did have a remarkable resemblance of someone she knew.

"Why?" Yoshino asked, as she moved her son in her arms. Shikamaru and Naruto faced each other. The two of them stared, not even moving or blinking. Shikamaru raised his hand towards Naruto, in turn he also did the same. It was similar to a high five, but they couldn't quite do it.

When the two young time travelers communicated, Shikaku was filling in what had happened in the council meeting.

Yoshino was in shock, she looked down at Naruto and her expressions soften. Then it turned to realization. "Oh my, let me see him. I have to see if he's okay."

Yoshino handed him Shikamaru and grabbed Naruto, and took him into one of the rooms. Leaving Shikaku and Shikamaru alone.

"Well that was something..." Shikaku said looking down at his son. Shikamaru looked up at him with a bored look, and then he reached for his father. "You wouldn't happen to know who put that idea for this, would you?"

Shikamaru gave him a slight smirk that only a baby can do.

"Why am I not surprised?" Shikaku, grumbled, as he walked into the same room his wife went into.

-Line break-

Buzzing was the only thing he can hear. It was a welcoming sound to the baby in the white wooden crib.

He looked all-round the room, it has been years since this room look like this.

The door opened, a woman with a beige coat walked in. She walked to the crib and looked into it.

"Now, now Shino," She said, "It's time to go to sleep. It's late."

She picks up the baby, and held him close to her. Shino cuddled towards his mother. It has been years since he had seen his mother. He was not going to waste it.

-.-

Hizashi walked through the compound as he thought over the day's events. To say it was hectic, was an understatement. Stopping at one of the sliding doors, he opened it, to reveal a nursery. He smiled to himself as he walked towards the crib. Peering into it, he saw his son, Neji sound asleep. Without a care in the world.

Hizashi frowned, looking at his son's bare forehead. In four short years, a seal would be slapped there.

"Good night, my son." Hizashi kissed Neji's forehead and walked out of the room.

Neji smiled in his sleep.

-.-

Itachi sat on his family's porch. Looking up at the stars, it was almost practically the first time he actually saw the stars. But he was at unease. All that time he was on the run, made him on edge at every sound and movement.

'Perhaps this time I can have a 'normal' childhood' He thought as he got up and went to his room.

-.-

Asuma walked around the village. In seven years, he would be leaving for the Twelve Guardians. The only reason he joined them was because of anargument he had with his father. But for the plan to work he has to go join them again. He just hopes he doesn't leave in bad terms with the old man again.

"Asuma." Someone called out to him.

Turning around, Asuma nearly felt his heart stop. Running towards him is Kurenai. Asuma had to hold every fiber in his body to not meet her half way, hold her close to him, and ask for forgiveness.

"Hello Kurenai-chan." Asuma said calmly, as he walked to her.

"Asuma…" Kurenai said, tilting her head. It was the first time she heard him use –chan. "Uh…"

Asuma had a small smile on his face, he extended his arm. "Can I have the honor of walking you home, Kurenai-chan?"

Kurenai blushed, nodded her head linking her arm with his.

Asuma looked up into the dark skies, 'Perhaps now I can have some peace of mind'

-.-

Kabuto sat on his bed, his legs crossed as he focused. His task was a harder one than all the others. He had to make sure that Danzo doesn't get his hands on any of the orphans or get a tighter grip on the orphanage in total. It's going to prove more difficult than not since the place is reaching it's limits due to many losing their parents that night.

The group had decided that when Danzo makes his demands, he has to try to communicate with the others. That was the tricky part but he could do it. Kabuto has to sure no one else takes note of his actions.

He heard someone coming into the room, he relaxed when he realized who it was.

"Kabuto, you should be asleep. It's very late." Nono lightly chidded the silver haired boy.

"I don't know the time..." Kabuto replied sadly, he didn't have any glassed due to budget cuts. He will severely get Danzo back for this.

"Really now, here let me show you." The caretaker said, as she pointed at the clock. She noticed that the boy was severely squinting at it. "Can you see it, Kabuto?"

"No."

Nono thought for a moment, she took off her glasses and placed them on his head. "What about now?"

"Yes, I can see it clearly!" Kabuto smiled, he made a move to take off the glasses to give it back to her.

"No, you keep them. Take good care of them okay." Nono said, patting his head.

Even though Kabuto did very horrible things in the past, he shed a few tears and clung onto the woman. "Thank you."

Nono was caught off guard; she smiled softly and hugged him back.

-.-

Anko ran through the forest, her neck was in pain due to the curse mark she had on her neck. However, she was smirking. When she came to after the time travel, she already had the curse mark. One of the conditions the group had decided on was that she would get it, but it won't harm her anymore. Orochimaru does not even know or noticed the change. The only thing she had to do was to have the snake bite her again… she reeeaaalllyyy wanted to kill something after that.

Her job was done, all she had to do is go to the Hokage and tell them of the lab at the coast. No matter what was going to happen, Orochimaru would be in a world of pain, when he discovered all of his hiding spots have been destroyed or Konoha has their eyes set on it.

'Only the minimum,' Anko thought 'we can't afford having him do anything that would cause us to loose count of him'

-.-

Shizune sat in a stool as she watched as Tsunade gamble away. The older woman had won a game earlier the day, which caused her to be on high alert. Shizune only shook her head in sorrow. The fox attached today and it was devastating to say the least.

Shaking her head, Shizune ordered a drink. Even though she was underage, being a ninja means, if you are old enough to kill, then you are old enough to drink.

Drowning down her drink, she walked towards the table where her mentor was sitting at.

"Can I join?" She asked as she sat on one of the stools.

By the end of the night, Shizune had managed to regain most of the money that Tsunade had lost. At least at this pace, they won't be in debt like last time.

-.-

Zabuza walked down a mist-filled road. The now fourteen-year-old seven ninja swordsmen of the mist, was having a debate in his mind. War was going on, and it's the beginning of the bloodlines massacres. In a few short years he would become a missing nin and leave with Haku. Now is about becoming the missing nin that has him wondering how he was going to do it this time around.

'Haku should be around two by now' He wondered, as he continued his walk. Zabuza stop where he was and looked around. He now felt depress, he was at the same place where he first met the ice wielder.

He felt a wave nostalgia coming over him. "You are not a tool, Haku."

-.-

A young Temari walked silently down one of the halls. She had a small bag in her hands, and a determined look on her face. Arriving at one of the rooms, she opened the door slightly and went in, closing it behind herself. The room was a nursery. In the middle was a handmade crib.

Temari had to do a double take, at what she saw. Gaara was standing, his hands were on the bars for support, a green pacifier in his mouth, with big green eyes staring down at her wearing a light green baby onesie. If only she had a camera, she would never let her baby brother down for this.

One of his hands went through the gap of the bars, trying to reach his sister.

Temari smiled as she walked towards her brother. "Now, now, behave."

Gaara frowned at his older sister.

"Don't give me that face." Temari snapped at him as she took something out of the bag she had. It was a teddy bear. It was the same one Gaara carried around when he was younger, in the last time line. "Here."

Gaara grabbed the bear and quickly fell into the mattress. He held the toy close to him as he closed his eyes. Slumber quickly took him. Temari smiled. One of the conditions for this bargain was for Gaara to have a better working seal. Right now is that proof. Him sleeping soundlessly without a care.

"Goodnight, baby brother." Temari whispered to her brother, as she walked out of the room.

"N'igh..." Gaara whispered out to his older sister.

-.-

"This wasn't part of the deal." Groaned a teen as she slowly got up. "Where am I?"

She looked around herself, it looked to be a traditional Japanese home. It looked like no one had lived here in a few years. Judging by most of the furniture was covered with sheets and dust.

Getting up, she fixed her dress and picked up her hat that had fallen off her head. She carried it with her instead of putting it back on.

"This looks far too familiar." She said aloud to herself. Looking at a mantle, she saw a picture frame was turned down. Flipping it over, she wipe off the dust.

Gasping at the picture, she dropped it and quickly ran out of the home. Not even looking back, the frame had broken and the picture slip out.

The picture showed a two young kids hugging each other. A boy and a girl, the boy had a mask covering the bottom portion of his face, and had pointed silver hair he was hugging the girl from behind, the girl had dark colored hair, tied in a high bun with bangs that were styled in a swept motion and big deep blue/black eyes. She was smiling as the boy hugged her. They looked extremely happy.

When the girl opened the door, wind came into the room causing the picture to flip. On the backside of it had a red heart, in the middle of the red heart it read. "Kakashi and Tomoko for life and for death."

Tomoko did not know what do now. She was back at the village and if her guess is, right, alive again. The only she had in her mind right now is to find a way to communicate with the Shinigami, without killing herself of course. Putting the hat back on she walked off.

She heard movements, and went into defensive, pulling out a senbon needle she had hidden in her sleeves. "Someone there?"

"You are trespassing on private property." A male called out, it sounded like it came from the trees.

"I mean no harm." Tomoko said, as she slowly edged away. Her throat became to get dry; she recognizes the voice.

Rustling was heard, and a figure came out from his hiding spot. Tomoko instantly recognizes the person. 'Kakashi… oh crud…'

Tomoko tensed, as she remembered what date the time travelers picked. She only paled. Right now at this time she was considered M.I.A. Missing in action. When it actually was K.I.A. Killed in action, no one knows that expect for the third and fourth hokage and few of the elders.

How was she going to play this off? Gritting her teeth she went through all the things she can do… it wasn't much of a list. She needed a plan to talk to one to the time travelers. The only one that can help her is Jiraiya. However, he could be anywhere. Then that leaves Shikaku and Hizashi. All the others are in their diapers or too young to have any say.

"So option C..." Tomoko muttered to herself as she threw several senbon at Kakashi and jumped away into the trees. Kakashi dodged the senbon and ran after her.

Tomoko quickly ran through multiple hand signs as she ran.

Kakashi was gaining on her, at a fast speed. "Get back here!"

He was close to breaking down. Today he had lost his last precious person. His teacher died due to the sealing of the fox. Kakashi was already in deep depression. He had been told that his fiancé was missing in action. Or should it be ex-fiancé. The two had gotten into an argument and he ended up saying something that caused her to leave, one of the biggest regret in his life. He was officially alone now.

Kakashi came back to his clan's home, to find this girl here. He was mad and over the edge, this girl made him think of her. The way she looks, smells and talks reminds him of her.

"Stop!" He yelled once again to her.

"If I didn't stop the last time you said it, what makes you think I would do it this time" Tomoko yelled as she slammed her hands against a branch. "Akuma no Tobira!"

A black portal opened in front of her. Tomoko took off her hat showing Kakashi her face. "This won't be the last time we see each other, Hatake."

Tomoko jumped into the portal and it quickly closed behind her. Kakashi froze in his spot.

"Tomo-chan..." He said silently before falling into his knees.

To be continued…

Check out my Pat(reon) page under the penname, Unsung-Knight!


	4. Chapter 4

**A hit in the head, and all is forgiven...**

Three days later

It was early in the morning; everything was quiet for the morning. The birds are chirping, the village began it construction from the attack, people plotting away... just another normal day in Konoha.

Shikaku and Yoshino were fast asleep. While the other two occupants were wide, awake. Too bad that they can't do much due to the fact they are teenagers in baby's bodies. They were sharing the same crib, due to the fact they did not have anywhere to put Naruto, and it was big enough for them.

The Nara's and Naruto did not leave the home due to the fact they had to deal with affairs that dealt with the Clan. Therefore, there was not much time to go anywhere and due to the restoration of the village. Mainly it had to do with the fact many people are still mourning and seek any sort of vengeance against Naruto. Apparently, word still spread around...

Naruto could only sigh in both relief and in joy. This was as close to a family setting he has ever gotten. At least he did not have to go to the orphanage this time around.

However, when did this became part of the deal. If only he could speak and ask the napping baby next to him.

Following example, he decided to take a nap, babies need their nappy time.

Yoshino woke up first; she got ready and went to see the boy, leaving her husband to rest, closing the door behind her. She had an extra pep to her walk.

The moment that she closed the door, Shikaku sat up in his bed, with his eyes still closed. "You can come in. She tends to take a while with them."

The window opened, and a head poked through, the person then proceeded to claw their way into the room. "Shikaku… whose idea was to bring me back…"

Shikaku opened his eyes and looked down at Tomoko, who looked like she's spent several rounds going up against Tora. "When you went missing, she went into depression. Plus… in your papers you are missing in action and not killed. The only one who knows was the fourth. Yes, that the third and all the bag of bones knows, but only the cover of a cover story. Who do you think led and is still leading the investigation? I changed it so that it made it look like you had a possibility of returning. A small one but …"

Tomoko stood up. Her hair was disheveled, her dress looks torn from several places and her hat looks like it got torn to shreds.

"What happen to you?"

"I ran into Tora." Tomoko deadpanned.

Shikaku couldn't help but snort, he was right.

"I ran into Hatake." Tomoko stated as she tried to fix herself.

Shikaku narrowed his eyes at all the possible scenarios that could have occurred. "How…"

"I ended up at the Hatake compound and he was there." Tomoko sighed as she walked back towards the window. "So, what now… I wasn't part of the plan."

Shikaku sat there, thinking of a plan. Then he went into detail what he wanted her to do. Tomoko nodded her head, glared at him, shivered in fear then finally agreed to the plan.

Tomoko nodding her head. "I'll look the part of a missing nin returning home. Just make sure that you are there at that time."

She then proceeded to climb out the window and left the compound.

Shikaku sat there for another moment. Then the door snapped open.

"Come help me with the boys!" Yoshino snapped at him before she slammed the door behind herself.

Shikaku smiled at that. When he died, he never thought he would hear her voice again. Or anything else for that matter, as evident of last night activities…

Smirking to himself, Shikaku got up and got dressed for the day.

Yoshino had Shikamaru and Naruto dressed. She had Naruto dressed in her son's clothes. They wore the same thing, a forest green onesie, a little cap and mittens.

She cooed at the two of them.

A solemn expression came to her face. She found out a few days ago her younger sister went missing. She was sent out onto a mission and she never returned. Her husband has been the main person in the lead of the investigation. So far, there was nothing.

Arms circled around her from behind her causing Yoshino to break out of her thoughts. "We're going to have to go shopping for the little guy."

"Yes." Yoshino agreed, as she leaned back towards her husband. "Now come on, we need to go."

"Go, go where?" Shikaku said.

Yoshino gave him a glare, "To pick up things for the boys. Now we need double of everything"

Shikaku let out an irritated sigh. She was right, they needed to get things for Naruto and for Shikamaru as well. However, if they go out now with Naruto… he rather not thinks about it. Shikamaru told him some of the things that Naruto had told him personally. "No, you stay here; I'll go get them."

"Why, I have to make sure it's the right things?" Yoshino said, as she pulled away from him. "You know that I can ta-"

"Yoshino." Shikaku said in a serious tone. "Think about it. Half of the idiots in the council wanted the kid dead. What would happen if they see him in the village in plain sight?"

Unbeknownst to them, Naruto began to tremble. Shikamaru watched as his dad tried to convince his mother to stay with them. By the looks of it, he was winning. Then he looked at his friend trembling. Grabbing one of his stuff animals, he gave it to him. Naruto stopped and looked at his friend. Smiling Naruto held on to the toy for comfort. Shikamaru gave him a nod.

"Alright, just make sure you get the right things. I'm going to make a list, if you miss one thing…" Yoshino warned her husband.

"I know dear..." Shikaku grumbled, as he watched Yoshino make the list of things she wanted him to get. Which made him to take care of the babies, he saw Naruto hugging a stuff deer, and while his own son was taking a nap… he thinks he's taking a nap.

"To imagine what you had to endure the last time, Naruto." Shikaku whispered.

Naruto looked up to him he shrugged his shoulders.

A knock was heard from the front door. Shikaku summoned a shadow clone to answer it. He turned around when the clone dispelled itself showing him the memoires.

"Shikaku-sama." Said one of his clansmen said walking up to them.

"Ryou, what's going on?" Shikaku said, turning around to talk to him.

"There's a mob at the front gates of the compound." Ryou said, in a serious tone. "Apparently they want… something."

Shikaku already had the idea of what they want. They want Naruto. He was sure as hell they are not going to get him.

"They appeared around little less than an hour ago." Ryou said with a bored look. "Apparently the mighty council doesn't understand the part of secrecy."

Shikaku snorted at that. "How close are they from coming in?"

"We told them if they take a single step into the compound then we won't hesitate to kill them." The man yawned. "Troubling people, this came by Anbu just a little while ago."

The younger man gave Shikaku a letter, which was signed by the Hokage.

Shikaku grabbed the letter and he started to read the letter. A frown appeared on his face then it turns back to its usual bored look.

"There, I have everything here that I want you to get… What's going on?" Yoshino demanded, coming back into the living room.

"Ryou, stay here with Yoshino and the boys." Shikaku stated. "I'm going to have a few others come as well."

"Shikaku what's happening?" Yoshino demanded once more. "Are you being sent out to a mission?"

"Yes, but it's here in the village." Shikaku said, to her. Yoshino was about to yell at him, but he quickly cut her off. "I will still have time to get the things."

"Really, then go. Go and see what it is!" Yoshino snapped at him. "I am warning you, if you miss one thing…"

"Yes, you troublesome woman." Shikaku grumbled as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Will don't just stand there make yourself useful!" Yoshino said to Ryou.

Ryou started to grumble, as Yoshino began to tell him what she wanted him to do.

Shikaku headed towards the main gate for the Nara compound. He saw a mob there. They tried to go through the gates, but they were held back by multiple Nara's.

"Kill the Demon!"

"Destroy it!"

"Murderer!"

"Revenge for my family!"

So on…

"Leave or we are going to use force." One of the guards called out to the mob.

"You can't use ninjutsu against civilians." Another guard responded back.

"No but we can get you arrested for causing dam racket!" Someone called out.

Several Anbu appeared around the mob, including several members of the Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, and the Inuzuka clans. The only clan heads there where Inochi and Tsume.

One of the members of the mob, who by the looks of it the leader, came up towards Shikaku. Who was now exiting the gates.

"We demand that little monster to be brought to us" He demanded to him. "In order to officially kill it"

"Under what order?" Shikaku yawned, ignoring the man. He was ordering few of the other Nara's to go back to protect Yoshino and the boys. "As far as I know I don't take orders from you."

"Beat it." Tsume growled, as she walked up to Shikaku. "Shikaku,"

"Tsume." Shikaku greeted back. "Troublesome. Leave before we make you leave."

"We are not leaving until that dem-" the man was cut off by a kunai in the middle of his forehead.

"It been made law to not to talk about an S-class secret." Someone said in a tired tone.

Everyone turned to see Kakashi Hatake sitting on the gate. He was glaring down at the mob. Who all quickly dispersed. The Anbu took the dead man with them and left.

"You know that won't be the last time they do something like that." Inochi stated walking towards his friends.

"Cowards!" Tsume spat out. "Loyal my ass!"

"Tsume now, let's not do anything rash." Inochi said to her.

"I take it you two want to talk about Naruto?" Shikaku said, a few of the people from the other clans walked towards them.

They explained that their clan heads were busy and wanted to talk about Naruto. One from each clan gave him a scroll before leaving.

"What a drag…" Shikaku groaned as he pocketed the scrolls. "I have to go, I have a meeting with the Hokage."

"Right." Inochi said, shaking his head. "I heard several of them plotting on how they were going to kill the kid I came here as soon as I could"

"They ran past my compound doing the same thing." Tsume said in her ruff voice. "Talk about staying low and out of sight."

The other two nodded their heads towards Shikaku and headed back to their own homes.

-.-

Anko sat in a seat in the Hokage's office. She has been in the T&I, and to say she was severely disappointed with the way they work. When she gets back to work… ohhh there is going to be serious changes. Her thoughts went back too earlier to that day when she bumps into someone coming here to the office. It is going to be a long morning too.

The Hokage was sitting behind his desk doing his paper work. She can hear him grumbling how the fourth seemed to want to torture him even in the afterlife.

Anko had quickly explained what had happened to her former teacher and all his experiments. Including the locations of labs and hiding. (Actually, it was only the major minor locations. They need to have the snake in the scene; they just do not want him screwing around and change everything)

Then the door opened to reveal, Shikaku Nara.

Anko inwardly smirked as Shikaku gave her a bored look.

"Finally, a break." The Third sighed as he put his pen down.

"Hokage-sama." Shikaku greeted him as he walked in.

"Shikaku." Hiruzen greeted. "Take a seat."

Shikaku took a seat and crossed his arms.

"Uhm… Hokage-sama?" Anko said in fake concern. "What's going to happen now, we can't just stay here? She can be anywhere, or she can be dead"

Hiruzen let out a sigh. "Shikaku is there any updates of the Akira case?"

Shikaku let out a breath. "Yes Hokage-sama, a small one but it's a major one if my theory is right. What does that have to do with the gir?"

Shikaku nodded his head towards Anko. Anko had to fight back an irritated twitch.

The older man gave him a long stare. "This is Anko Mitarashi, she is the former apprentice to… Orochimaru. Anko this is Shikaku Nara, he is leading the investigation towards Tomoko Akira… disappearance."

He hesitated at the last bit since that could be an understatement with the information now.

"Your leading the case about Tomoko-senpai?" Anko said looking up at Shikaku. "Then you can help me then."

"Yes, and what do you need help with" Shikaku said, then he looked at the third "The update that I have found, was that we discovered residual chakra in the area. It was confirmed that it belonged to Tomoko Akira."

"Yes, but they could just be left over" Hiruzen stated, he was told that Tomoko did a Ninjutsu seal. The reports stated once that the she did it, it was the last time she was seen. It was a mystery. But in total the seal she used requires a sacrifice to be done. Still… "or they could be left after…"

Anko grew impatient. "Hokage-sama, I personally saw her. She was running off, and she looked lost and confused. I believe she had amnesia or something."

"Why didn't you try to contact her?" Hiruzen asked.

Anko hesitated, "It was when I was thinking of doing that, but I couldn't because, I was worried that snake would do something to her."

The other two nodded their head in agreement. Tomoko had a special ability, which only she can use and only be taught by her; if she wishes it, of course. If Orochimaru got a hold of her…

Shikaku put on a serious face, he was thinking of a plan. Of course, he already had one. But the third didn't know it. By the sounds of it, Anko knows the plan already.

"We have to find her before anyone else. If she is found by someone and manipulates her memories, then we are going to have a problems" Shikaku said.

"She can be anywhere by now." The third said shaking his head. "She was last seen a week ago, she can be anywhere by now. We don't even know if she is still in the land of fire."

"Tomoko Akira, where the hell are you, you troublesome girl." Shikaku sighed as he stood up

Like as if the heavens had heard him. A portal appeared on the ceiling, just above Shikaku and Anko.

Coming out of the portal, a very Tomoko fall out of it and hitting her head against the desk with a loud bang.

The three stood in their spots, trying to process what just happened.

'This wasn't part of the plan' Shikaku and Anko thought as they saw the girl trying to get up, while holding her head. That was now bleeding.

"Wha-" The Third Hokage was in shock to say the least.

"Oooowwww" Tomoko groaned holding her head. "What the name of death hit me?"

Tomoko looked around to see the three strange looking people staring at her. "Where am I… Oh hello Hokage-sama?"

With that, she fell back with another bang. More silence…

"We found her…?" Anko laughed nervously.

"What a drag…" Shikaku sighed looking down at the teen. Who was now covered in blood. His mind went to what he was told. Kakashi did not tell the third that he had seen Tomoko. It has been three days. That would explain why he looks even more down than before.

-.-

Kakashi stood in front of the hospital. His hands in his pockets in to hide the fact they were turning white due the strain of keeping them in fists for so long and head down forcing the tears away. He has just been told that Tomoko Akira was back in the village and in the hospital. That apparently, she used a substitute in the last minute with an enemy. Including that she was wandering around the land of fire until she suddenly appeared in the Hokage office.

Taking in a deep breath, Kakashi made his way inside.

-.-

Yoshino Nara was in a hospital sitting next to a bed; on that bed, rested her younger sister, Tomoko Akira. Shikaku was doing the paper work for Tomoko. Shikamaru and Naruto where being taking care of by Choza and his clan.

"What happened to you, Tomo-chan?" Yoshino whispered, as she moved her sister's bangs from her face.

"Wha-what happened?" Tomoko groaned waking up.

"Tomoko!" Yoshino cried, hugging her sister.

"Yoshi-Gulp- you're-wheeze-pain!" Tomoko croaked as she tried to get free.

Yoshino let her go and then glared at her. "What were you thinking of running off like that. What was in that head of yours?"

Tomoko looked up to her sister. She didn't want to tell her of the actual reason she left. The only person she told was Shikaku. That's because Kakashi told him when he was looking for her.

"I… Do not remember." Tomoko said, that was partially true. The hit she took did mess up some of her memories. She knew she was upset with Kakashi, she just can't seem to remember why. "All I remember is going to the Hokage office for a mission. After that it's gets all blurry. Where's Kakashi?"

"We really need to get you caught up. He's here in the hospital. I sent him to get some food for himself." Yoshino sighed as she walked towards the door. "A lot has happened since you left for that mission. I'm going to get a doctor."

As Yoshino opened the door, she saw that Kakashi had his hand up to knock on it.

"Oh, Yoshino-san…" Kakashi said looking away from her.

"Kakashi." Yoshino said, she nodded her head. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Kakashi hesitated for a moment, then he agreed.

Yoshino closed the door and headed into an empty room.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me, Yoshino-san?" Kakashi said.

Yoshino frowned at him, before it turned into a worried one. "I want to talk to you about Tomoko."

He tensed at that. "Is she okay, what happened to her?"

Yoshino raised her hand to him to silence him. "She's okay. She appeared in the Hokage's office using her abilities. But she hit her head and apparently has a case of amnesia."

Kakashi froze at Yoshino's words. "Does she still…Remember me still me?"

"She asked for you." Yoshino said I her usual voice now. "Now I want you to go in there and help her. She's going to need help."

Kakashi nodded his head and headed towards the room. He paused momentarily before he knocked softly.

"Come in."

Kakashi hesitated for a moment then he opened the door. "Tomoko"

Tomoko looked up at her eyes opened wide. "Kakashi… are you going to stand there or what."

Kakashi let out a small sigh of relief. She wasn't going to get him to get out or run off. In one second Kakashi ran to Tomoko and hugged her tightly.

Tomoko was taken by surprise. "Kakashi."

Tomoko hugged Kakashi back unsure of what was going on.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Kakashi began to say in the crook of her neck.

"What happened before I went to that mission, that made you sorry." Tomoko asked him as she tried to pull away. "What happened when I was gone?"

Kakashi tensed up at that. He let go of her and sit on the chair that Yoshino was sitting on. Holding her hand, "A lot has happened. Far too much."

"Kakashi what happened. I know that I should be mad at you, but I don't remember why." Tomoko said looking into Kakashi's eye.

He looked down at his lap, looking his hand holding hers. "I said something that made you… go on that mission."

Tomoko didn't say or do anything. Kakashi took that as a sign to leave. Then Tomoko quickly hugged him. It shocked him.

"You know that most would have lied." Tomoko murmured to him. "But… hey what are you going to expect."

Kakashi fell into her embrace. "I shouldn't have said it."

"Okay now stop that!" Tomoko snapped at him. "I don't even remember what happened to stop. Now do you want me to steal all your masks again? You know I will."

Kakashi in the first time in days began to laugh a small one but still. "Nice to know your back."

"Sure, it is." Tomoko said, as she laid back down on the bed. "Now tell me what happened in the last few days. Oh, one more thing, what did I tell you about wearing that mask when we are alone."


	5. Chapter 5

Silent Moments of the Past

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Tomoko sat alone in a hospital room, Yoshino had gone off to check on the boys after making Shikaku go and buy the things they needed for the boys. She smiled at the thought of her older sister.

Yoshino wanted to have her stay in the Nara compound so that Tomoko was taking care of. Kakashi came in and said that he would be the one to do that in their apartment where they lived shortly before she left for the mission. To say Yoshino was disturbed was putting it easy. Stating that he would take care of her, she retorted with that he had to help the village and wouldn't have time. The argument ended when Kakashi stated they were engaged, and he would take care of her in his best abilities. In addition, when Tomoko said she wanted to stay with Kakashi, and that Yoshino now had her boys.

She would only be a bother…

Yoshino doesn't really mind the Hatake, that's why she and Shikaku agreed to the engagement at such a young age. Plus a few other reasons as well…

The only thing that she warned them about is the sleeping arrangements and that she would come over often.

Kakashi right now was going to the Hokage's office to see what happened to her since she 'couldn't' remember.

Now she was all alone. She closed her eyes, as she did, she felt a sudden pull.

-.-

Gasps were heard throughout. One by one they opened their eyes to see a terrifying yet comforting sight. Also, it was a very odd one as well. Everyone was back at the tea party. It was just like how it was before they left to travel back in time. The only difference was that they looked just as they were. Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Gaara were in baby clothing. The only things visible from their seats were the top of their heads. Temari was wearing a party dress. She barely could reach for a cupcake in the middle of the table. As for Neji, he was a little bigger than the boys and could see what was happening since the top half of his head could be seen. The others were dressed in the same at the age of the moment in time.

"Glad everyone came." Death said, looking around, he didn't think it was strange for some of the guests to be infants still. "Now I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things…"

"Dammit…" Tomoko cursed as she appeared suddenly landing in the middle of the table. She was wearing the hospital gown and still had bandages around her head. "Where am I... Damn… there are no free seats. Why are they still babies?"

Then everyone else around the table did a double take and panic began to set in.

"Oh, right, let me fix that!" Death snapped his fingers. Everyone at the table turned back to themselves when they were in the war. "As for you Akira-san…"

Suddenly the table shake at it grew, now there was room for one more person. Tomoko got up and sat next to Gaara at the end of the table.

"Okay, now that's settled." Death said cheerily, causing everyone to sweatdrop. "How's life treating you all?"

The first one to break the ice was Hizashi. "It's irritating to have to be treated like a slave again"

"I have to travel to all of the places I've been to…" Jiraiya grumbled, but then he let out a lecherous smile. "But I don't have to worry about my books though, heha- OW- Dammit brat!"

"Pervy-sage!" Naruto yelled at him with his fist raised.

"What a drag…" Shikaku sighed.

"Troublesome…." Shikamaru agreed.

"-That reminds me!" Naruto yelled out once more, he turned and pointed at the two Nara's. "Whose idea was it to have me under the protection of five clans…. Not that I am complaining or anything."

"That was my idea." Shikamaru said with a yawn as he lightly slapped Naruto hand so that it wasn't pointing at him anymore.

"What do you mean by that?" Temari asked, looking at the two.

Gaara listened into to that, he wanted to hear how Naruto was being treated now.

"Originally, Jiraiya was named my guardian after my 'parents' gave me to the Hokage to use me to seal the fox in. My 'parents' final wish was for Jiraiya to take care of me…" Naruto explained, he gave said pervert the side eye.

"I couldn't take the kid with me in my travels, so I needed a plan." Jiraiya added in, at least he looked remorseful for his previous actions.

"I had Jiraiya to have him be placed in temporary caretaker's care until Naruto is old enough to take care of himself or when Jiraiya is in town." Shikamaru said with a tired expression. "The other clans volunteered for the job after my old man contined with the plan."

"I wasn't going to allow the brat to go through half the shit he went through the first time around. " Shikaku grumbled, he ignored the looks almost everyone was giving him and Naruto at this point. "My own brat forced my hand to take in Naruto. If I hadn't went along with the plan, then he said that we shouldn't be surprised if we found him at home one day."

Many people wanted to laught, some did but others remained solemn. Many knew the mistreatment Naruto went through and they did not want a repeat of that.

"I had peaceful nights…" Gaara whispered, breaking the uneasy silence that fell over them. "He doesn't talk to me anymore as he did before."

"Of course, my boy." Death laughed aloud. "I fixed that seal and improved it!"

"People don't treat me like a plague all that much like before" Anko said with an eye roll. She was going to have to do _things_ to regain her previous reputation.

"I'm getting close to asking Kurenai to a date." Asuma said, that got a snort from Shikamaru, but he ignored it for the most part.

"I'm back at the academy" Itachi shrugged plainly, then a smirk came to him. "But I want to take things slow. To hell, what my father wants from me."

"I'm making sure that Lady Tsunade doesn't gamble too much." Shizune shrugged, that was followed by a heavy sigh. "I started to gamble to get back what she lost."

"Do you believe you'll get that debt of her to be not as bad as before?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk. This only caused Shizune to cry out as she slammed her head against the table repeatedly.

"I have seen something rather peculiar around my home…" Shino said.

"What is it?" Asuma asked looking at the bug user.

In one word, everyone was in high alert.

"Root."

"There have been signs of Root around the orphanage as well." Kabuto said, with a frown. "Any day now they would come and try to take one of us once more."

"What did he say then to make you volunteer for it?" Shikaku asked, he stared at the silver haired nin with a calculating but tired look.

"He said to Nono that if she didn't give him a few of us, he then would make sure that there will be no more funds for the orphanage." Kabuto spat out. "He's the reason why the orphanage is in shambles as it is."

Everyone was now mad at the war hawk.

"What about secret funding's?" Jiraiya said to him.

"Secretly funding them would raise suspicion on why the orphanage is doing better…" Neji mused aloud.

"Not if I do it in the clear." Jiraiya said.

Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and looked at him and waited for his response.

Death chuckled to himself. 'This is actually the first. They are working together. Rather hard to find these types of people now.'

He continued to watch them as they made plans. It would be interesting how they are going to do it.

"I understand what you want me to do." Kabuto said with a determined look. "I will do everything I can."

"Senpai is it true that you and Kakashi are moving in together?" Anko asked Tomoko. If the other information did not have their entire attention, this has.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto asked, pointing at Tomoko. "How do you know him"

Asuma quietly laughed to himself. Shizune smiled, Jiraiya had warm smile on his face and Anko just snorted.

"They are or were engaged." Hizashi said with an eyebrow raised at Tomoko.

"Are, I don't even remember what happened and I rather not… talk about it." Tomoko said with a blush.

Naruto was agape. He never knew that his teacher was engage and so young too. Then again, compared to his other secrets….

"Alright enough of that." Death called out, clapping his hands together. "The reason I called you all here is that I am going to give you all… a gift."

The presence around the table turned cold and deadly, mist began to fill the entire area.

"Now… where do I start…?" Death said in a dark laughing tone.

-.-

Shikaku took in a deep gasp as he opened his eyes. His eyes were wide as he looked around, he is walking down the road to his home. Letting out a sigh of constant troublesome's.

Then pain swept through his left arm, Shikaku had to use his other hand to clutch it tightly. Having to grit his teeth to hold back a scream due to the massive pain it suddenly emitited. He was lucky that no one was around to see him.

Fifthteen minutes later, the pain was gone. Heaving, Shikaku examined his hand and paled. On the palm of his left hand was now a seal that said Death.

'Damn it. If this hurts this bad, how are the boys dealing with it' Shikaku quickly headed back to his him to see how Naruto and Shikamaru dealt with it.

-.-

Everyone who came from the past, were going through the same thing. Pain in their left arm that lasted for quarter of an hour later and all of them have a seal on their left palm. A few shed a few tears, held back a scream or they let it all go.

As the pain ended, they all agreed to make someone life…. Hell.

-.-

Few months later…

Five heads of different clans were lounging around in the Nara home. They were doing an annual checkup of the Uzumaki progress. It was causal but still maintained a feel of business. All the kids were in the middle of the group. Shikamaru and Choji were eating off in the corner. Shino watched Kiba and Naruto fight over a toy to only laugh at each other in amusement. There was also Hana, who was playing with some kids from the Nara clan.

Yoshino was cooking up a storm in the kitchen. She did not want anyone to be in there to help her. Shikaku idly advised it too.

In the last three months, they have been alternating Naruto between the five clans. Naruto seems to be welcomed in most of the clans. However in there are a few in every other clan that resents the jailer. But they haven't made any foul moves against the baby yet.

"It is rather peculiar how Shino interacts with them." Shibi stated in a lighter monotone voice as he looked down a Shino who now interacting with Naruto and Kiba. He was now pulling on the toy with a smile on his face. When Shino arrived in the Nara home, Naruto and Shikamaru did a double take on him. He came in smiling laughing and… with no sunglasses. Oh… if only they could operate a camera without looking out of place with it.

"It's Naruto." Shikaku stated with a hint of pride. Even though Naruto was not his son by blood, with him here, the clan leader saw him as a second son. As well as the other clan heads. "He has a way to get everyone to follow him."

"Don't I know it." Tsume snorted, "I had to run off to a meeting and had one of my nephew's take care of the brats" She looked down at Kiba and Naruto with a smirk "When I came out of the meeting he ended up losing them both and claiming that he was wolf in sheep clothing."

The others gave her a raised eyebrow, but Shikaku already could think of all the things that could have happen, it seems that he kid is going to try to surpass his previous pranking record.

"The kid actually had actually convince of others to follow him and they all somehow ended up in the kennels, then in the kitchen pantry and at the backyard." Tsume laughed. "Then before the kid could run them all up, he tried to tell that they escaped him. I looked into the room to see that they were all sleeping."

"I actually caught him and Choji in the pantry once." Choza said looking down at his son fondly. "It's good that he has friends"

Everyone nodded their heads at that. They know that the kids are going to need them when they grow up and join the academy.

Oh, how Shikaku knows it. He let out a mental sigh. A lot has happened in the last few months. Jiraiya returned for a couple of times but to mostly to give out a reports. Also to make a huge donation to the orphanage. Stating that he grew up in an orphanage and did not want the kids there to grow up in the same setting he grew up in, also saying that to expect more in the future as well. He did take Naruto off the clan's hand during his stay. But he went back to their care when the toad sage had to leave again.

The war hawk was secretly pest off at that since he did not have the same control over the place as he did before. The other thing was Danzo had made contact with Orochimaru and went to collect an orphan. Much to the dismay to the group, they left him alone. However this time, Kabuto was with Nono during the time and volunteered earlier so the caretaker wouldn't be sent out. Just as they expected the two to leave, they demanded for a few orphans. Kabuto had to hold a growl at the thought. Just as Danzo and his 'guard' were about to use force, Jiraiya came in.

Danzo glared at the sage when he stated that he wanted to see all the kids and that he had brought packages for all the kids. That he had one for every one of them and counted too. All that the old war hawk got out of everything was Kabuto.

The look on Danzo face, in the next council meeting, was priceless for the time travelers.

The other thing was Tomoko. She moved in with Kakashi when she was deemed okay. Kakashi was pretty much glued to her. Always making she was okay and to not have her in harm's way, much to her dismay. However, she let him do his thing. She has not seen him in well over seventeen years and he was not at the memorial stone as often as before. The two would babysit the clans kids when the adults were at council meetings at times.

The other thing was the seal in all of their hands. Apparently, only the group can see them and no one else can. Others can see them… under certain circumstances. The seal works as a communicator between everyone in the group. Each of them had also been given to them was a thin scroll. On that scroll was the name of the people that Death wanted. As his messengers, they had to follow it through.

To be continued…

R/R.


	6. Moving

I am moving to a new account. I have two accounts here on this site. I won't go into too much detail why I have two accounts. I am going to transfer all of my stories to a new account under the penname A-Marlene-S.

I have been doing a lot of thinking lately and I grew tired of how things were going for me. It also did not help how I sliced up a finger by accident and that prevented me from writing for a while. This resulted in some soul searching... Thus, deciding to move everything I have into one account.

I'll start to transfer my stories once I get everything done and delete the ones on here.

Until next time...

I have a link to the new account on my profile.


	7. MOVED

I MOVED!

I moved all my stories to A-Marlene-S. There is a link there. Please check it out. I have updated the stories there.


End file.
